


The End of Time

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay because im not capable of writing this myself; Could you possibly write a fic where the reader is 10's companion and has traveled with him for a while. But manages to quickly save Wilf and take the Doctors place in the EOT eps when he was supposed to die? and dies in his arms. Yeah very sad but, please? thanks ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Time

Knock  
Knock  
Knock  
Knock

The Doctor pushed himself up off of the floor as the broken glass splintered his hands, but he barely noticed that as he turned to see poor Wilf standing behind the glass.  
“They gone then?” Wilf began, “Yeah, good-o. If you could, uh, let me out?”  
“Yeah.” The Doctor responded, finally making sense of what he was told so long ago.  
“This thing seems to be makin’ a bit of a noise..” Wilf warned The Doctor.  
“The Master left the nuclear bolt running. It’s gone into overload.”  
“And that’s bad, is it?”  
“No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Except it’s gone critical. Touch one control and it floods.”  
“Doctor!” You yelled as you burst into the room, “Doctor!”  
“____________!” The Doctor cried as he ran to you and picked you up into a tight hug and buried his face in your hair, “Oh, my sweet ___________. I thought I’d lost you for good.”  
“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” You responded with a laugh, “I’m just glad you’re alright.”  
“Yeah, well.” The Doctor hesitated as he turned back to Wilf. He had gotten so caught up in you that he had almost forgotten the issue at hand.  
“What’s wrong?” You asked, looking between Wilf and The Doctor.  
“That thing’s gonna kill him if I don’t let him out.” The Doctor strained as he threw his head back and walked away from you.   
“Why can’t you let him out?” You asked.  
“Oh I can.” The Doctor said through his teeth, turning back to you, “It’s just that the chamber is designed to have at least one person in it at a time, so-“  
“So you’d have to go in there in order to let Wilf out.” You concluded. The Doctor’s face fell as he heard your words.  
“Yes.”   
“Leave me.” Wilf said from behind the glass, “Really, I’m an old man, I’ve had my time.”  
“Oh well alright then.” The Doctor said sarcastically, “We’ll just leave you here. Of course Wilf, you just had to go and get yourself stuck, didn’t you?” He was practically yelling now, and you could tell he was having trouble fighting back tears and they were stinging the cuts around his eyes.  
The Doctor continued yelling and beating his chest, and it was killing you to see him like that. When he had his back turned, you made your decision. Or, perhaps you had made the decision long ago, when you first stepped into the TARDIS, with all it’s wonderful rooms and its fantastical ability to go anywhere throughout all of time and space. Perhaps it was at that moment that you made your decision: that you would die for The Doctor; your Doctor. You ran toward the door opposite Wilf and pressed the button. You slipped inside just as The Doctor turned around.  
“___________! What are you doing?!” The Doctor yelled, almost more angry than concerned.   
You turned to Wilf. The word “go” was all you could manage.  
“No, I won’t, I-“  
“Go, Wilf. Please.”   
Wilf opened his door and stepped out, his face long and sorrowful. He said he would see if he could find help and hurried out of the room as The Doctor ran to the door you stood behind.  
“Why would you do this?!” He yelled at you through the glass, tears streaming down his face.  
“I have to save you.” You said, trying to keep calm.  
The Doctor opened his mouth to continue but you didn’t hear him. You flipped a switch on the control panel and a shock ran through your body that was so painful you cried out and collapsed on the floor of the tiny glass box. You couldn’t bear it; it felt like every piece of you was being set on fire, and you curled into a ball to try to ease the pain. You could hear The Doctor’s screams far off in the distance, and you cried for both yourself and him. You sobbed on the floor of that box because you knew you wouldn’t see him again, and this was the end.   
The pain let up ever so slightly, and you could feel yourself being dragged. The Doctor knelt on the floor and took you in his arms. You could barely open your eyes to look at him one last time.  
“What have I done?” He cried over you, rocking you back and forth as his tears hit your cheek, “Oh, __________. I never meant for this to happen. I’ll find a way to fix it. Just hold on, stay with me, alright? It’s going to be alright.”  
“Stop.” You whispered, and The Doctor leaned in close to hear you, his face scrunched as he sobbed.  
“What?” He asked, “What is it?”  
“It’s alright.” You winced in pain and The Doctor tightened his grip on you, “This is what I was meant to do.”  
“No it’s not!” He cried, “It’s not fair! You weren’t supposed to be taken like this.” He pressed you to his chest and continued rocking you. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe and your entire body was already numb.  
“Just hold me and tell me everything’s going to be alright.” You choked, “Please, Doctor.”  
“Oh, _________.” He whispered as he pushed your hair from your face to look at you, “My dear, sweet, __________. What adventures we’ve had.” He choked back a sob, “Do you remember? All the places we’ve been? And all the people you’ve saved. You’re a hero, _________. You truly are. And you are the most brave, intelligent, magnificent, extraordinary person I’ve ever known.”  
Your eyelids grew heavier as he spoke, but you found some comfort in his words. He stroked your hair and held you tightly as he reminded you of the planets you had seen, the people you met, and the time you short-circuited the TARDIS in mid flight when you were impersonating him with his sonic screwdriver. After a while you had to work harder and harder for breath and The Doctor’s voice finally trailed off as he ran out of things to say for the first time since you met him.  
“Don’t forget me, Doctor.” You said weakly as you felt yourself relax a little in his arms: the pain was going away now.  
“Oh I could never forget you, __________. Never.”  
You heard him sob again as all of the pain drained from your body and the darkness behind your eyelids was replaced with infinite light.


End file.
